User talk:Conqueror of all Zombies
RE:Username My username is Crazy sam10. And I can log in on my iPad to confirm it if you need/want me to. The reason I'm saying here and not on CoD wiki is I don't want to lie about who I am, since that might look a bit weird, and also COD:SOCK stuff, but I also don't want to give away who I am yet since editing as an anon helps weed out users we need to talk to about AGF and AEAE, much like an anonymous tester might do on a train. The thing I told about my internet is actually true, and the reason I've not mentioned my username before now when talking to people is because I figure I can solve issues with logic instead of name dropping. Also apologies for the late response, I have a job where I work early mornings, so I'm asleep early, and on my time period that's when it's more or less late afternoon for you. 08:50, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's a good idea, and it's something Kat wanted to do. But I'm mainly doing the edits as myself, I'm just avoiding name drops. Since as seen on the Grenade Launcher page, I took off some images and got undone on the reason "better before", but said user did not undo it when Kat removed the images again. Also, I sort of feel if I start putting on some kind of show, even if it's to keep users on their toes, that it may look like I'm playing around with COD:SOCK. even if other users don't think that, it'll be in my own mind and put me off. Oh, and also thanks for sending the message about making an account, that's one of the positives we need to take out of this experience. 20:44, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Until the 12th. However I may still use my iPad to do the odd anon. Edit, but not as common as they are now. 08:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::My 'net is back now. Chances are you won't see that IP again since it was on a different router. But I may do the odd anon edit on my iPad connected to my normal router. 19:26, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Only Kylet. And I only told him that it was me because he wanted me to intervene between a debate between Miller and the Anon. 14:38, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:92.7.184.82 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crazy sam10 (talk) 20:38, December 9, 2014 (UTC) User rights question There is another candidate I have in mind should you turn down what I'm about to ask (and keep in mind, I've not spoke to anyone else about this yet, so even if you do agree, it might not go forward). But with Kat's internet playing up so he can't access Wikia (full on playing up, not like when mine was down (excellent timing on his account though)), MLG and Cod4 on a very tinge of swapping from semi to inactive, and all our other b'crats otherwise busy or gone, I was thinking we need to nominate a new one. One of the users that came to my mind was you. Now unlike Ninja's RfA which was drawn up at the last minute, if I do an RfB I'll be sure to put actual work in to it, hence I wanted to know now if you'd accept one if one was written up. As I said above, I've not spoke to anyone else about this yet, so I can't actually confirm if an RfB would go forward any time soon, but I feel it would be good to gauge the response. The other candidate is a bit new to the wiki per se (long standing user, but his admin rights are too recent to warrant another promotion really) so I won't be contacting him unless I see a huge, huge (right now we could do with more, but we're coping fine) need for more B'crats, and you turn this down. Anyway, let me know when you can. 18:11, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Defcon Hey, I hate to dump him on you. But I figired I'd let you know I've decided to simply stop responding to him because he wants to be a git (I mean, who tries to claim something an insult because he didn't say my name, in a Private Message?). So if you want to handle any future messages/blocks it would help get him off my back for a bit. If he becomes a headache for you let me know and I'll poke Cod4 for VSTF since he's taken this off-wiki. 23:47, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I'll forward it now. I'm not sure if Cod4 is still on, but he'll at least he'll have the message. Also I'm willing to bet your "Explanation" wasn't enough of one and that you're corrupt. 01:04, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I should have put a higher bet down :P 16:01, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Well since PMs sent to me aren't insulting because he didn't use my name, he's likely going to ask for evidence he sent that message. Then contest it when you say no because you already have. 16:53, May 18, 2016 (UTC)